


Happy Birthday, Baby Girl

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kissing, Light BDSM, Marking, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: It's your birthday and your Dom, Jensen, wants to give you a special treat by asking a couple of his buddies (Jared and Misha) to join him in giving you one hell of a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



> The reader and Jensen are in an established D/s relationship. Also, this is my first fic, let alone a rpf so please be nice! However, constructive criticism is totally welcome. :)

"Ready for your surprise, baby girl?"

There's something dark in Jensen's voice. You shiver. And it's not because you're completely bare. You're in the playroom and in the standard position you've both agreed on. On your knees, legs spread, hands behind your back, head down and eyes on the ground. Not that it matters, Jensen has you blindfolded tonight. Your heart and mind are racing, wondering what he has planned for you. 

"I asked you a question," Jensen reminds you sternly.

You startle a bit. You were so caught up in your own head that you didn't respond to a direct question. Thank the gods it's your birthday. 

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," you spit out quickly.

You feel the back of his cool fingers as he runs them along your right cheekbone. You shiver again. Harder this time. 

There's a knock at the door. You freeze completely. 

"Come on in," Jensen says casually.

You're very confused. Here you are naked, waiting for your sexy gift from your lover and someone... wait two someone's... are walking into the room and he's just letting them? Jensen is not what you'd call the sharing type. Even though, you've made it clear you wouldn't mind adding others into the mix every once and a while. He's the kind of dom that's very protective over his little girl. 

You must have been tensing because Jensen lays his huge hands on your shoulders. Still standing in front of you he starts to rub. 

"Relax, baby girl. They're part of your surprise. They're here for you." 

As Jensen continues talking, you hear the others starting to strip. 

"I know how you've fantasized about being worshipped by multiple men at once..." 

Your breath stutters. He can't be serious. He would never agree to share. There's no way. You're pulse starts to quicken again. 

"Jared and Misha are happy to oblige, my love." You can hear the smile in his voice. 

You feel the two men approach you from behind and come to stand about a foot behind you on either side. Jensen's hands slide up from their home on your shoulders. He runs them slowly up the sides of your neck and into the hair at your nape. He gently tugs the blindfold ties loose and removes it.

You don't dare look up. You keep your eyes on the floor. Until he hooks your chin with two fingers and tilts your head up until your eyes meet his beautiful green ones. You melt into his stare. His eyes are safety. Love and protection. You know in that instant you're ready for this. You're going to let him lead you, as always. And as always, he's going to bring you the utmost pleasure.

"First of all, neither of them are fucking you. Tonight is about your pleasure not their's. Second, no one gets to fuck you but me. You're still _mine_. Understand?" His tone approaches angry for a fleeting second. It's then that you realize he's glaring at the boys behind you in warning. That last part was for them. When his eyes switch back to you, his face softens and his voice is much sweeter, "Only if you want this, of course."

You nod your head hesitantly, chancing a glance behind you. Jared's on your left so Misha must be to your right. 

"That's Daddy's good girl," Jensen pets your head affectionally. Turning to walk a few steps away, he sits on the edge of the bed to watch. 

He signals to Jared and you feel him come down to the floor behind you. He lies on his back, mouth directly under the most vulnerable part you. All you can see when you look down are his gorgeous hazel eyes staring back up at you. Your stomach flutters in anticipation. He brings his huge hands up and rests them on your hips gently. They're warm. It feels nice. Different. But nice. 

"Down, baby girl." Jensen's voice is calm. 

You slowly lower yourself down until you feel the warm wetness of Jared's tongue against your cunt. You pull a sharp breath in through your teeth. He groans against your pussy as he continues with long broad swipes. 

"She taste as good as I said?" Jensen asks.

"Better," Jared mumbles. 

You moan. How is this happening? 

You glance up at Jensen. He's palming his already hard cock through his jeans. His eyes watching you so intently you can almost feel his stare. 

He's signaling to Misha now. Misha straddles Jared's chest and presses up against your back. His cock just as hard as Jensen's against your ass. Misha's left arm snakes around your waist. He brushes the hair on your right shoulder aside and gently kisses your neck. You shiver, so he does it again, this time open mouthed. You melt into his body. Jensen must have told him how sensitive your neck is. You could almost come from that alone. 

Meanwhile, Jared continues his torturously slow attack on your pussy. The two boys mouths working on you at the same time, while Jensen watches? It's almost too much to handle. While Misha's left hand rests on your belly, his right comes down to cup your right breast. He massages and uses his thumb and pointer finger to roll your nipple to a hard peak. 

You look up at Jensen when you hear him lower his zipper. You stare, rapt, while he takes his huge cock in his hand. Starting to lazily jerk himself, all the while holding your stare. A perfect drop of precum adorns the tip of his cock. You unknowingly lick your lips. 

"What's the matter, beautiful? The two of them aren't enough? My greedy girl," he teases smirking. He stands up. You're eyes light up as he strolls toward you, dick in hand. "You know, I said this was all about your pleasure, but something tells me you _want_ my dick in your mouth." 

Just as you go to speak, Misha takes your earlobe between his front teeth and bites down. 

"Yes!" You groan. "Yes, Sir. Please." You're panting now. Your own voice sounds miles away. 

"I mean, how can I argue with that?" He chuckles to the boys. "I just want my little girl happy..." 

He's standing directly in front of you now. His beautiful cock close enough you can almost taste it. "Open up, princess. Tongue out." You do so without hesitation. He slaps the heavy weight of the head on your tongue but doesn't move forward. You lick up the drop like you were starved for it. Swallowing with a delighted hum, going back for more when he grips your hair roughly and holds you in place. "Uh uh uh, I didn't say you could move. Did I?" 

"No- no, Sir."

"This is still your birthday present and that means no efforts from you. I will gladly fuck this pretty mouth," he runs a finger tip over your bottom lip and then pushes inside slightly, "if that's what you want. But you're just going to take it. You understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," you mumble around his finger fighting desperately not to suck it into your mouth further. 

"Open", he demands. 

Your mouth drops open without a thought.  
He pushes inside. You moan around his perfect cock, loving the way your mouth stretches to accommodate the large size of him. He pulls back and fucks in deeper.   
He gets a better grip on you hair, pins you in place and continues fucking your mouth.   
You're completely blissed out. 

Jared has pointed his tongue and is fucking it in and out of your dripping pussy. He replaces his tongue with one thick finger. He doesn't move it, just hooks it and sucks on your clit. 

You scream around Jensen's cock. He likes that. You feel him press at the back of your throat and hold it with that last thrust. He pulls out all the way to let you get some air. Briefly. 

"She likes it rough. I promise guys, you won't hurt her," Jensen announces loudly. Looking to you he whispers, "Isn't that right, babe?"

"Mm hmm," is all you can manage. He wants you to form words? Now?

"Misha, teeth." 

It seems the dom voice works on others because Misha immediately goes from sloppy, sensual kisses to a _hard_ all-teeth bite on your neck that he holds.

You yell out. Your hands, that until now have been tense fists at your sides, fly up into Misha's silky hair. Jared groans loudly and starts sucking and nibbling at you with a renewed passion. 

"Looks like she liked it, Misha! I think she just soaked Jared's face some more. Didn't she Jay?"

Misha bites down harder and growls. 

"Ungh!" You sound broken. 

"Mm, so good..." Jared sounds high. 

You blush insanely hard. 

"You enjoying yourself, pretty girl?" Jensen rubs the tip of his cock over your swollen lips, smearing precum and spit. Your mouth opens slightly, hopeful.

You nod vehemently. You have to force yourself to keep your tongue inside your mouth. 

"I think the boys are enjoying you too. Should I let them touch themselves?" 

You shiver. Your Dom has control over these two _very_ large, strong men. 

You manage a small "Y-yes." 

"Alrighty. You heard the woman. Go for it, boys. But," he pauses. "No coming. Not until the birthday girl." Jensen smiles down at you, not so sweetly.

You can feel both men immediately grasp themselves with one hand each. Both starting to kiss and grab at you more forcefully.

"Are you ready to come for us, baby girl?" Jensen asks. 

You shake your head no. Liar. You're already so close to the edge. The boys showing you no mercy. Your legs quiver.

Jensen watches you knowingly. "You want more of this first?" He says, waving his impossibly hard cock in front of your face. Taunting you.

Your mouth waters. "Please, Sir," you beg. 

Jensen loves when you beg. He looks ravenous. Pupils blown so wide his eyes look black. Green almost completely gone now. 

"I'm gonna fuck that tight throat of yours," he drags a single finger up the front of your throat from the dip between your collar bones, all the way up to your chin. 

With one hand on the back of your head he uses the other to grab your jaw roughly and squeezes to open your mouth. Without missing a beat he thrusts his massive cock in all the way to the hilt. Your throat spasms around the obstruction and you revel in the burning sensation. 

You feel your pussy flood all over Jared's perfect tongue. 

Jensen pulls back, but not enough for you to breathe, and fucks back in. Your eyes tear. Your head swims from lack of oxygen. 

You love it. 

Both boys are grabbing at you frantically, knowing what's coming. Jared is merciless with his mouth. Licking and sucking. Misha, palming at your breasts and tugging at your nipples almost painfully. He's biting and sucking at your neck and shoulders hard enough that he must be leaving marks everywhere, which Jensen is not going to like tomorrow. 

Jensen pulls out just enough for you to take a few quick breaths and then he's slamming back in, growling. Fucking your throat like an animal. 

You feel that cord in your lower belly tightening to an impossible point, close to snapping. There's just one thing you're waiting for. One thing and you can let go.

It's like Jensen can read your mind. Staring into your eyes, he fucks forward as deep as he can. He stills, clenching his eyes shut, pouring hot come down your throat. 

That's all it takes and you explode. Bright white flashes behind your eyelids and you shudder intensely through your orgasm. It feels like it goes on forever. 

Neither of the boys let up, even throughout their own orgasms. Misha's hot on your back. 

Finally, Jensen eases out of your throat and you gasp in as much oxygen as possible. He falls to his knees in front of you. Grabbing your face possessively, covered in tears, spit, and come, with his two large hands, he kisses you fully of the mouth. Tongue forcing its way in. Claiming you all over again. You melt into it. Leaning back to look you in the eye, he smiles devilishly and whispers, "Happy birthday, baby girl."


End file.
